Un autre vous
by La Tia Paula
Summary: MiriTama Omegaverse. A veces no somos simplemente uno mismo.


Mirio Togata era hijo único de una familia beta, era normal ya que las mujeres de esa _categoría_ sólo podían dar a luz máximo dos veces en su vida, sus cuerpos no podían resistir ese tipo de sobrecarga, parecía un castigo de la naturaleza. Por ello muchos optaban por alquilar vientres de omegas los cuales tenían capacidades más elevadas, pero volviendo al tema, esta familia fue bendecida con un niño alfa. No era raro que pudieran dar a luz a otras _especies_ (como burdamente llamaban a otras ramas), lo extraordinario era _producir_ un alfa.

Ese niño daría prestigio a la familia, todos sabían de lo que eran capaces los alfas y Mirio no era la excepción: De musculatura definida, alto y bien parecido. Fue un duelo educarlo porque no querían que fuese arrogante como los demás niños iguales a él, pero las preocupaciones que tenían eran infundadas, la verdad es que su hijo nació con un corazón de oro.

A sus veinticuatro Mirio se encontraba cursando lo último para volverse policía, tenía buenas aptitudes para ese trabajo por lo que fue a por ello sin pensarlo mucho más. Sí, todo iba bien en su vida, creyéndose dueño de sus propios pasos, tomando las enseñanzas de sus padres muy en cuenta.

Él no quería ser igual a otros alfas, los cuales sólo les importaba tener ganancias y suprimir omegas en sus manos para que mantengan descendencia, cuando miraba casos así sentía pena por las parejas de aquellos con el ego inflado, eran tan.. manipuladores, daban ganas de apartarlos de las pobres víctimas denominadas _parejas enlazadas_. Terrible. Jamás lo entendería.

Bueno, si todo hubiera ido recto el resto de su vida no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de pasar por algo así, pero el destino es algo pecaminoso.

 _Mirio al igual que todos los hombres,_

 _era poema antes que poeta._

Recordaba ese día en que lo conoció, a Tamaki Amajiki, un omega nacido de una familia beta al igual que él. Sólo que su padre biológico fue un alfa que los abandonó, por suerte la beta encontró nuevamente el amor años más tarde. Sus madres se hicieron amigas, en un intento de ayudar a Mirio a buscar locales de comida tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse. En el trabajo del alfa había recesos para comer y buscaban lugares para obtener esos _lonches_ , que fueran buenos y accesibles.

Tamaki era excelente cocinando y ayudaba a su madre con ello, por lo que se estaba especializando en el área de gastronomía, era un joven tímido por lo que quería encontrar un sitio donde no tuviera que interactuar mucho y encontró refugio en la cocina donde se olvidaba de lo que le costaba normalmente. Pero muy en el fondo deseaba más, quería poder cocinar de manera más profesional en otros lugares, y se vió determinado por ello, cosa que el alfa admiró de sobremanera.

El rubio se sentía raro, cada vez que se paraba en el mostrador podía ver a Tamaki terminar las ordenes en bandejas para la entrega, admitía que el de pelo negro era muy guapo, se le hacían adorables esas orejas que terminaban en punta y esos ojos que escapaban de las personas además de sus clavículas marcadas donde resbalaba el sudor cuando el calor era insoportable.. lo único que no le gustaba era ese collar que cubría su cuello, desearía verlo sin él.

— **Aquí tienes Mirio, gracias por la compra** –su voz era un tanto grave, pero lograba ponerle los pelos de punta al alfa, creando un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

— **Gracias a ti por hacer cosas deliciosas. ¿Y la señora Amajiki? No la he visto últimamente.**

— **Mi madre está algo enferma.. le pasa seguido, sólo que esta vez no puede aguantarlo. Esto retrasó mi partida, pero no me importa, quiero ayudarla todo lo que pueda..** –un suspiro algo pesado se escapó de sus labios, Mirio sabía que iba a marcharse para estudiar en otra ciudad, pero claro.. no eran tan cercanos, y mirar furtivamente al omega no le daba ningún derecho de él.

— **Ya veo, es una lástima.. dime si necesitas ayuda, estaré encantado de.. ayudar, claro. Siempre haces mucho por mí, y te lo debo por las raciones extra de cerdo que me has dado todo este tiempo** –vió duda en la mirada ajena, y sabía porqué, sería estúpido no notar el dulce aroma en el aire, quizás por eso retrasaba sus pasos.

— **Hay.. unas cajas que mover en el depósito, mi padrastro tiene que llevar a mi madre a una revisión y no puedo pedirle que me ayude.. además no me siento en condiciones para intentarlo solo..** –confesó con pena en garganta obteniendo un subidón del rubio, el cual parecía entusiasmado por serle útil en cualquier cosa.

Se alejó agitando sus brazos con entusiasmo, prometiendo que estaría allí pase lo que pase, aunque lloviera o nevara. Era ridículo porque era un día caluroso, pero gracias a su exagerada reacción logró hacer reír al omega, y eso era algo hermoso.

Decir que estuvo concentrado en su trabajo sería una vil mentira, se llevó reprimendas de sus superiores por varios errores, uno de ellos comer de más ¡se llevó tres almuerzos de sentada! sus compañeros _(a los que les correspondía la comida)_ casi lo lanzan del segundo piso al quedarse sin nada que llenar sus estómagos y ni hablar que aparcó mal la patrulla.. la encontraron calle abajo y sin ya nada adentro.

Pese al desastre que hacía no podía suprimir su buena energía la cual empeoraba más al recordar el encuentro de esa mañana con Tamaki. No era extraño pensar en alguien.. pensaba en su madre y algunos amigos pero no con la misma frecuencia que tenía con el omega ¡y es que era difícil explicar! Nadie podría comprender las vibraciones de su piel, el extasiante aroma inundando su nariz y los leves pinchazos de su cabello debido al nerviosismo, no quería usar la palabra _amor_ ya que no sabía si sentía exactamente la esencia de la palabra, una vez que habría su boca su cuerpo moría.. era una maldición que tenía toda criatura.

¿Saben lo que es un cuerpo? Es una superficie psíquica que es transformada por la lengua. Necesita de un _otro_ , y este _otro_ estaba dirigiendo a Mirio, esta matriz del deseo donante de pulsiones que hacen eco en él. Y pronto entenderían el porqué de esta breve, absurda y bruta explicación.

El alfa cuando estuvo al fin libre volvió al punto de partida, donde todo comenzó a darle vueltas, llamó a la puerta pero no fue atendido, decidió forzar su entrada como si de su propia casa se tratara, analizando los alrededores hasta llegar al área de carga donde encontró al omega en un rincón luchando contra su propia naturaleza entre lágrimas.

— **¿Mirio? No.. vete.. vete de aquí, por favor, no quiero nada de eso** –como si hubiera notado su peor pesadilla aparecer se pegó más en el borde de las paredes, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para irse a otro lugar como en los anteriores diez minutos, esta vez el celo golpeó tanto para estar así y.. odió su condición, odió profundamente su cuerpo por determinarlo, no tener control en lo que eras ¿te imaginas lo doloroso que es?

Pero el alfa no se echó para atrás, quería tranquilizarlo pero a cada paso que acortaba la distancia el _otro_ se hacía más presente, sabía que si hablaba se iba a marcar un desvío de la necesidad que ambos tenían, la cual era totalmente natural. Una situación de lo más normal en la sociedad en la que vivían, de la cual no debían _avergonzarse_ , o al menos es de lo que se convencía Mirio mientras arrancaba ese collar de un tirón al igual que la ropa ajena.

Y en su cabeza sólo retumbaban una serie de palabras que marcaban sus acciones.

 **Muerde**

 **Marca**

 **Penetra**

 **Goza**

Esta histeria que crecía en Tamaki volvían el placer que sentía el alfa en su sufrimiento corporal, era demasiado para él y esas oscuras sensaciones fueron lo único que recordó al final antes de volver a abrir los ojos encontrándose en un lugar diferente, dedució una sala de atención médica por características obvias, a su lado yacían sus padres suspirando de alivio al verlo despertar. Su madre se acercó pero contra todo pronóstico comenzó a regañarle.

— **¡Tamaki! Estuvo muy mal invitar a Mirio a casa cuando tu celo estaba presente.. por suerte hablamos con él y prometió cuidarte de ahora en más, es un alivio..** –sus ojos se ciñieron gracias a esa resolución que calmaba sus nervios.

— **Tu madre tiene razón, tuviste suerte que fuera alguien como Mirio, pero todo estará bien** –le siguió su padrastro dándole unas palmadas en su mano para tranquilizarlo.

El omega negó con su cabeza queriendo soltar palabras que estaban siendo suprimidas por esa voz interior que tanto temía..

— **Mirio vendrá pronto.. es normal que te sientas agitado, los omegas marcados se vuelven amorosos y muy pegados a su alfa en los primeros momentos** –sonrió la beta enternecida con ese comportamiento que estaba naciendo en su hijo. Ya que era _natural._

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las familias hicieran los arreglos necesarios, Mirio y Tamaki se fueron a vivir juntos, se esperaba un matrimonio próximo entre ellos. Pero el alfa no quería _acelerar_ las cosas para su agitada pareja, así que decidió que el compromiso sería suficiente por el momento.

Mirio mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba la situación actual y las acciones del omega, el cual se pegaba a él para encontrar calma y necesitaba objetos con su aroma dominante cuando no estuviera en casa. En el hospital informaron este tipo de síntomas recomendando dejar solo a Tamaki para que adquiera un grado de independencia emocional, siendo esto eludido sin remordimiento por el alfa que lo mimó casi en exceso.

Su lengua se llenaría de falacias que dañarían su paladar cual espinas si expresaba descontento por ese control que estaba teniendo, como era capaz de abrir las suaves piernas de su pareja iniciando lentamente un acto sexual que hiciera delirar de placer a Tamaki. ¿Que no sentía maravillado creando un ambiente que el contrario no pudiera abandonar? Si en cada momento íntimo besaba sus orejas convenciéndolo lentamente de que no necesitaba trabajar, que debía quedarse en casa para traer al mundo a sus futuros hijos y así formar una _familia feliz._

Cada día lo sobornaba con pequeños detalles para amarrarlo, como un jardín que tuviera que cuidar o el pequeño santuario de mariposas que no pudiera dejar solo, y así.. sumado a cosas triviales como regalos para que se sintiera _querido_ y momentos fogosos para que su cuerpo no pudiera sentirse bien sin el suyo. Lo mismo esa condición que hacía al omega incapaz de estar con otro debido a esa marca calzaba muy bien en lo que quería, podía ver ese lindo cuello _libre_ pero _suyo_ ¿no era sensacional?

Sí, Mirio no quería ser como los otros alfas.. pero cuando veía a Tamaki ya nada de eso importaba.

 _Se volvería otro por él._

️E N D️

 **Comentario de la autora:**

 _Bueno, no fue exactamente lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha. No soy genial escribiendo pero cuando quiero hacerlo no busco algo muy grande sino hacerme levemente feliz al terminar aunque sea una cosa mínima como esta._

 _Sé que no fue una historia muy linda, pero si te agradó me alegro mucho. Creo que no hay nada tan infinito e inentendible como el amor, hay muchísimas formas de amar y lo importante es acoplar esas formas para no sufrir, sé que como todo tiene partes buenas y malas pero hay que ver cuál tiene más peso._

 _La tía se despide (?)_


End file.
